Forgiving, Forgetting, and a lot of Regretting
by videogameandanime-empress
Summary: InuYasha gets the chance of a lifetime, to see his old girlfriend again. But things are different this time...she's a rock star...
1. The contest

**(A/N) Okay this FanFic will be different...yes I know I always say that but this time its more of an Inu POV instead of Kagome, also it's not A) normal inu and kag or B) them as school kids. A shocker...I know...anyway on with it... **

InuYasha sighed as he looked onto the television screen. "That's her" InuYasha said to Miroku "the o-" "one that got away..." his room mate finished. "I know I know you've told me a million times. About how you used to date. About Kikyo. About how you miss her blah blah blah...Forget her, look at her agent with her...talk about a hottie!"

InuYasha thought about his long lost love, Kagome:

_Flashback: One year ago, Senior year, Bone Eaters High School_

_"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed seeing her boyfriend InuYasha on the ground underneath Kikyo his old girlfriend. "It's not what you think, SHE did this to me!" "This is the THIRD TIME!" Kagome yelled "Why don't you just punch her?" _

_"Because..." InuYasha lowered his voice "I can't hurt her."_

_Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "Because you love her and not me!" _

_"No!" InuYasha said. _

_Kagome didn't care what he said anymore "Oh screw you InuYasha! Forget going to my recording session tonight and just go to HELL!"_

_End of flashback. _

InuYasha shook his head. "I really didn't do anything...I should've hurt Kikyo and proved to Kagome but I couldn't...not then...but..."

_Flashback: Right after Kagome left _

_"I hate you...you witch!" InuYasha screamed as he pushed Kikyo off of him. "It's your fault! I can't believe you!" _

_"InuYasha," Kikyo looked at him slyly "We never officially broke up three years ago...I just transfered schools...Are you saying you love her more than me?" _

_InuYasha glared at her "I never have or will love you as much as I love Kagome!" _

_End of flashback._

"And she became a famous rock star after that...after you graduated I mean...she probably would've dumped you later anyway wouldn't she?" Miroku said.

InuYasha threw a piece of popcorn at him "You're not helping!"

Suddenly he heard from the TV "Would you like to have a backstage pass to Miko Priestess's next concert?"

"YES" He screamed at the TV

"then call 1-909-650-5412 and explain why YOU should be the contest winner."

**(A/N) Yes I left you hanging...HAHAHA review please...**


	2. The song

**(A/N) I know it's been awhile since I updated, and I really hope I've grown as a writer since the last chapter. I got a request from someone to continue the story (I forgot about it) and you should appreciate that. Sorry for the wait. Oh and I redid chapter one's format.**

InuYasha dived for the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" someone on the other line answered.

"Hey!" InuYasha became excited. He didn't know why though. He had a one in a million chance of winning.

"Why do you think you should win?"

"Because..." the enthusiasm drained out of his voice "I went to highschool with her...and she was my girlfriend...I really, really loved her. But I made a mistake...and lost her."

It was quiet on the other line.

Suddenly InuYasha could hear murmuring in the background, something about a wierd caller. Oh right that's me.

"Well..." the voice spoke into the phone again "it appears your story seems to be valid...and um..."

InuYasha gulped. I knew I shouldn't have said that. They probably asked her and she refused to ever speak to me again...

"we think you'd be a nice surprise for Kagome, I mean Miko Priestess."

"REALLY?" InuYasha yelled into the phone.

"Um yes." The operator sounded scared.

"AWESOME!"

"Yes we'll need you're adress to send the limo to pick you up at. You'll go to the concert, then meet Kagome half-way through on stage, and then go to dinner with her."

InuYasha's heart began pounding, he had a second chance. He really had a second chance.

----

It was the night of the concert.

"Miroku, how do I look?" InuYasha looked at himself.

"Like you're going to a funeral, my gosh wear a shirt without a collar, you're going to a concert for heavens sake!"

InuYasha looked at his semi-baggy khaki pants.

"What about the pants?"

"They're fine..." Miroku said still reading his magazine "she'll be able to get you out of them easily."

"WHAT!" InuYasha demanded.

DING-DONG

InuYasha groweled at Miroku as he went to go answer the door.

A woman with long black hair was standing in the doorway talking on her cell phone yelling at someone.

"Um Miroku, are you expecting any psychopathic dates to come tonight?" InuYasha asked wondering what was going on.

"Hm no not tonight." Miroku replied finally looking up from his magazine "Holy...crap..." he said as he saw the woman.

He jumped up and stood next to InuYasha.

The woman finally got off her cell phone and stared at them.

"Oh my dear," Miroku grabbed her hand and kissed it "would you please accompany me to bed, I get so lonely at-"

SLAP! She slapped him right across the face.

"Please tell me this scum isn't InuYasha."

"No," InuYasha replied "I am. And he's Miroku the pervert who reads dirty magazines."

"My magazines are not dirty!" Miroku quickly defended himself.

"Oh yeah" InuYasha smirked "tell that to your pull out poster of a half dressed chick."

Miroku opened his mouth to reply, but didn't and went back to sitting on the couch reading.

The woman rolled her eyes. "All right, I'm Sango, Kagome's number one agent. I take care of everything that directly relates to her."

"Um okay." InuYasha was a little freaked.

"Meaning I will be watching you every move tonight. So don't try anything." She gave him a sharp look "First you will go to her concert riding in our limo, then towards the end of the concert you will get on stage and meet her and you'll sing together. Then afterward you two can get to know eachother blah blah blah. Then you get to go out to dinner or whatever she wants. Got it?"

"Hahaha!" Miroku began cracking up "The whole country gets to see her spaz when she finds out that InuYasha won!"

InuYasha gave him an icey glare.

"You know what..." Sango began "...I don't want to even know... Come InuYasha."

InuYasha did as told and followed Sango.

---

It was partway through the concert and one more song til he went on stage and he was scared as hell.

He got up from his front row seat and went around to backstage so he could prepare to get on.

'She's going to murder me in front of thousands of people...' he began having second thoughts.

She ended her song with a perfect note. He always thought that her voice was that of an angel. Not like stupid Kikyo who sounded like a dying cat.

"Okay everyone!" Kagome cheerily screamed to the crowd "It's time to meet the contest winner!"

InuYasha walked on stage and could see Kagome's lips form the words 'Oh my gosh' but there were probably other words somewhere in between there.

"W-well," she said stuttering into the mic "It appears I already know this winner. InuYasha is it?"

InuYasha nodded.

"Well we're going to sing together one last song okay?" He could tell she was forcing her smile.

The music for Kagome's number one song Without You started to play.

_"WIthout you, life aint fair, Without you, I don't care...anymooooore" _ InuYasha could see the tears in her eyes form as she sang.

_"I'm missing you kissing me, on a cold rainy daaay." _ she backed away from the mic and started crying.

InuYasha thought fast and put his arm around her, held her tight and sang _ "And I know I've made mistakes. But I'll do whatever it takes...to be with you agaaaaain...because without you I feel like it's the end."_

Kagome finally stopped crying half way through the song as she realized how even though the audience was cheering for InuYasha, the only person he looked at was her.

--

**(A/N) I know I know majorly short, but at least I updated...**


End file.
